


Merlin Gets Lost

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Child!Merlin gets lost in the forest.





	Merlin Gets Lost

He was too little to be out in the forest at night, and he was scared.

His mother had told him over and over, “ Make sure you are home at twilight.”

But he had gotten distracted searching for acorns to play with, and now it was clear he was lost.

He sat on a dead log and began to whimper, and then his five year old self just couldn’t handle it anymore, and he lay on the ground and curled up into a ball and sobbed.

When he had cried himself out, he was cold. It was spring, but he knew he could die of exposure if the temperatures dipped low enough.

He found some pine boughs and made a little shelter, and crawled in, hungry and terrified.

He lay down, and all he could think about was how cold he was. But eventually he fell asleep.

When he half-woke several hours later, he was deliciously warm. Peering around in the moonlight, he could see that there was a circle of animals around his little nest. There were three deer, and a raccoon and several rabbits. Their combined body heat radiated around him.

The forest protected its son until morning.


End file.
